Change of Heart
by ShippoChanx
Summary: Edward left and Bella is pregnant with Jacob's child. Nobody knows this. What will happen when Jacob finds out? What about Bella's love for Edward? Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the original story, Stephenie Meyer does. I made this story purely for entertainment. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

August. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, Washington. I woke up because of a sharp pain in my abdomen, it was only 6 am on a sunday. I moaned, It was way too early to get up. I stroked my belly. "Why can't you let mommy sleep a bit longer?" I whispered. I decided it was no use going back to sleep. I got up and hurried downstairs to make breakfast. I ate my portion in just three bites, I didn't feel like bumping in to Charlie.. considered.

I hadn't told Charlie yet, I hadn't told anyone for that matter. It was even too hard for me to grasp that this was reality. I really hoped I'd wake up and find myself in Edward's arms, wake up with a flat stomach. I wished all this was just a nightmare. But deep down I knew it wasn't. I was going to be a mother soon, and I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. I was scared shitless.

I rushed back upstairs. I let the shower run, undressed myself and stood under the hot water. It calmed me down. Charlie would head out soon. It was really hectic at the station, he had to go to work even though it was sunday. People went missing, bodies were found torn apart by an animal. I turned off the water, took a towel and wrapped it around me and went back to my room. I decided to write to Renée, while I was waiting for Charlie to head out.

About an hour later I heard Charlie call me: "Bells, thanks for breakfast, I'm going to the station. See you tonight." "Bye dad" I replied, but I had already hear the door close. I took my time getting my stuff, I decided to enjoy the sun. I took a blanket, some drinks and a book and head out. I spread my blanket on the lawn at the back of the house. I didn't want to be seen. Not if I could avoid being seen.

I lied down, felt the warmth of the sun on my face. I wore big shirts, desperately tying to hide the evidence. No one could know, not now, not yet. The sun reminded me of another sunny day, one of the few of those days here in Forks. It was colder though, at the beginning of this year.

_Edward was gone. He had been gone for 7 months. The day he left was painfully vivid in my memories. He'd left a hole. A hole at the place where my heart was supposed to be. But sometimes I seemed to be whole again. When I was with Jacob I could smile. Jacob was my best friend for some months now. After my dad forced me to hang out with people again. I had been a zombie. Jacob got life back into me. I knew Jacob loved me, I loved him too, but I didn't love him the same way. Edward was my life, Jacob my best friend. __But that one day changed everything. _

_The weather was nice, not warm but that wasn't important as Jake was nearby. We went to the beach, we sat down where we had sat where I heard the Quilleute legends. It was cold, and Jake felt I was shivering. He pulled me closer and put his arm around me. I was so grateful that he was so warm. I tried to remember if it had always been that way. Jake was my personal sun, he'd been so for some time now. But the reason was his general happiness and his amazing smile, it never had anything to do with his body heat. __Thinking of the legends, reminded me of Edward and I burst into tears. _

_Jake pulled me even closer, he was tightly hugging me. He stroked my hair out my face and whispered: "It's ok Bells, it's ok, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." We stayed like that for some time. It felt good to lie in his strong arms, maybe it was just me but it looked like every time I saw him he got taller and more buff. He was beautiful. My beautiful sun._

_After that things went so fast. He started stroking my back with one hand and looked me deep in the eyes. Had Jake's eyes always been that mesmerizing? He came closer and put his soft lips gently against mine, when he saw I didn't resist, he pressed them harder against me. Jake was kissing me? But I couldn't bring myself to stop him. He bit my lower lip gently and licked my lips. He asked for his tongue to be invited in my mouth. Without really thinking about it, I opened my mouth and let our tongues entwine. His kiss became more passionate, more needy, and my body followed his lead._

_Suddenly his hands were beneath my shirt. I'm not going to lie, his warm hands felt good against me. With one hand he removed my bra. He took my breasts into his hands and squeezed, it seemed like it fit perfectly. Deep down I knew I shouldn't let him continue, I shouldn't be leading him on. He was my best friend, but to him I was so much more. I couldn't bring myself to stop him though. It felt so nice to be touched so gently, with care, but with an underlying urge. He wanted me, he needed me, no matter how screwed up I was. __His need became stronger, he pushed me down. He was so close to me, I didn't think we could get any closer to each other. I felt his member pressing against me through our pants, it was hard as stone. I tried to forget my thought about 'stone', but with Jake around it wasn't difficult to do so. He took off his shirt, he was so hot. I knew Jake was muscular by the sight of his arm, but I had never seen his abs before. He tore my shirt off. Jake was always so caring, even now, but not even once it had crossed my mind that there could be a beast inside. __He took of my jeans in one swift move and let his hand run down my body. It gave me chills, in an unexpectedly good way. I felt myself getting wetter by the second, I couldn't stop myself from blushing. He noticed. "Bells, there's no need to blush. God, you're so sexy. I need you, now" He started kissing me again, this time a lot rougher than before and I threw away my shame. He put his hand in my panties and looked in my eyes. He gently entered with his finger. I moaned. It felt so good. He started to nibble my ear. He took his hand out of my panties and licked his finger. "Bells you taste so good." I pulled him closer to me and tugged at his pants. I was jealous at how gracious he had removed my pants and he decided to help me a bit. I took his large dick in my hands and felt it pulsating. "Jake take me, NOW!" I heard myself say. I couldn't believe what I just said, but he seemed all too pleased. He entered me with caution, careful not to hurt me. How could this feel so right, when it was so wrong? __From that moment I gave myself completely. His hard thrusts made me moan so loud, I was glad we were alone on the beach. Jake kept on caressing my breasts and kissing me. That moment I forgot everything, the time, the place, my love for Edward and the miserable last few months of my life. It was just me and Jake, me and my sun. And it felt complete. We went to our climax. He bit my nipples. His breathing fastened, mine did too. I was about to come. I grabbed his butt and pushed him deeper inside. He came first. I felt his hot cum pore inside me. At that time I came too. Ecstasy was a suitable way to describe it. I'd never forget this moment. Jake fell exhausted next to me, still pressing me against him. _

I opened my eyes and decided to read a bit. That's when I heard something move between the trees. I couldn't see anything, when suddenly Jake came forward. "Jake" I jumped up and thought of running towards him. I wanted to hug him so badly. But I couldn't, If I'd hug him, he'd find out. I wanted to tell him, he was going to be a father. I couldn't possibly ruin is life, he was so young. Nobody could ever find out Jake was the dad of my child, not even when I tell Charlie.

Jake smiled, but it wasn't my smile. He forced himself to smile. "Bells" "how are you, Jake?" Things had been awkward between us for the last two months now. Since I found out about the pregnancy, i tried not to get too close to Jake. I was scared he'd find out, if he did I'd have to explain. There will be a time when he'll find out that I'm having a baby, but I needed some time. I needed to have my explanation ready, "Bells, why are you being so distant? What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong Jake." I smiled. It wasn't very convincing, even I knew that. "Bells, I can see something is going on. You know you can tell me anything." I wanted to be with him, I wanted to cry in his arms. I wanted to tell him what was going on. But I couldn't, for his sake. "Jake, i think it's best if you would go now. I'm tired. " "It's only 12 O'clock." "Jake, please." I saw the pain in his eyes when he left. When I couldn't see him anymore, I fell on my knees. I started crying. Doing this hurt so much, but I had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: thank you for reading. this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it. please review. i'll try to put chapter three online by next week. **

Seeing Jake reminded me of what happened about two months ago. It was a rough time, for me ànd for Jake. My life seems to follow the same pattern over and over, just when I think life is great, everything falls apart.

_Me and Jake had a great time together. I'd go over to see him every day. We'd take walks on the beach, I'd sit with him while he'd work on his car, … I felt alive again. Charlie was right, I should learn to love what's good for me. __Ofcourse__ I already loved Jake wholeheartedly, but I would never love him like I loved Edward. The thought sickened me. I couldn't do that to Jake, he deserved a girl who loved him as much as he loved me. Maybe he'd imprint, he'd be happy. The thought of jake with another made me crumble to the ground. I couldn't give him what he deserved, but I couldn't let another girl have him. My Jake. My personal sun._

_Jake had asked me to see a movie together. I really liked the thought, so I dressed up nicely. As long as Jake wanted __to be__ close to me, and gave his heart to me, the least I could do is look good and give him all the love I could. But I wasn't ready for a romantic movie, somehow Jake seemed relieved. Maybe he wasn't the guy for romantic movies. So we decided on an action movie with __quite__ a bit of blood. Jake held out his hand while watching, I hesitated, but I ended up giving in. I put my hand in his and I gave him a quick look, there was my favourite smile.__He felt even warmer than usual. I resisted the urge to put my other hand on his forehead. I turned my eyes back to the screen. _

_Jacob seemed unable to sit still. This wasn't the jake I __was used__ to. "Jake?" I whispered. "Are you ok? You're really hot." "I know I'm hot Bells, but let's save that for after the movie." He winked at me. "Jake, __i'm__ serious. I'm worried about you." But he didn't reply anymore. The sweat dripped of his face. "Let's go out Jake, please." He didn't answer, he stood up and followed me. We sat on the stairs next to the ticket counter. "Thanks bells, fresh air feels good." We sat there for a while, when suddenly he jerked up. "Bells, I'm not feeling too good. I'm sorry, but could we go?" "__Ofcourse__ Jake" I hooked my arm into his, trying to support him. Not that I would be able to hold him in case that he'd go down._

_ I put him in the passenger's seat and I hurried to take place behind the steering wheel. I drove off as fast as I could.__"Hold on Jake, we're almost there." "I'm so sorry, this was our first real date." He looked apologetic. "It's not your fault you're sick, Jake." I took one hand of the steering wheel and went through his hair. He tried to smile, I saw him getting worse by the minute. I got really worried, I realised I had never seen Jacob sick before. I parked in front of his house. I helped Jake out of the car and he hugged me really tight._

_ "Bells, I'll call you as soon as I feel better. We still have to finish our date properly." It took him some effort, but he winked at me and showed me a mini version of my favourite smile. I walked him to the front porch, when the door opened. Billy took a glimpse of Jacob and said he should come inside. "Bye, Bella. Give my regards to Charlie." He said. Billy slammed the door shut. "Well that was nice." I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel disappointed._

I had no idea our lives would really start to change from that point on. I heard Charlie's car on the driveway, that brought me back to the present. I took my stuff and headed inside. "Hi Bells. What's for dinner?" "Hi dad. Fish I guess, it's only been like.. two days?" He grinned. Charlie headed out to fish nearly every weekend and if he didn't Billy would bring some fish that Sue had cooked. So we ate fish almost every day. It was still better than eating steak every day at the diner.I cooked dinner and we ate in silence. When I got up to clear the table, Charlie stopped me. "I'll do the dishes tonight, Bells. You look tired. You should go to bed early today." "Thanks dad." I really was grateful. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

_Yes, I was very disappointed. Jake was ill and I would have to find a way to spend time by myself. I threw myself on schoolwork and chores around the house. It was strange how fast I __was done__ with these things. Time ran so slowly without jake. Days passed, and no phone call from Jake. "He __must be__ really sick" I thought to myself. _

_After a week I decided to call him. I knew he said he'd call, but I was so worried and I had to hear his voice. Billy answered the Phone: "Hello" "Hi, Billy? It's Bella .. Swan. Can I talk to Jacob?" " He's not feeling good, he'll call you later." "ok".. He had hung up before I could say goodbye. Another week passed and no word from Jake. This was getting weird. _

_I decided to go and see Jake myself. He could stay in bed if he wanted, I only wanted to se him for a little while. I needed him. I wasn't feeling too good myself lately. Since he was sick already, I probably got it from him. I got in my truck and drove to La Push. _

_There he was, in the pouring rain, without even a shirt on. He looked huge. His beautiful long hair __was cut__ short and he had a tattoo. I __was confused__. I got out and marched towards him. "Jake! … Jake!" He slowly turned around to look at me, then I saw where he __had been going__. Three huge guys stood near the edge of the forest. They __could've__ been brothers by the look of them. They where enormous, black short hair, rusty skin tone and they all had the same tattoo. The same tattoo as Jake now had. Jacob now walked towards me. _

_" Bella, why are you here?" "I needed to see you Jake, I missed you. I __was worried__!" There was no life in his eyes, the cheerful Jake had been hidden somewhere deep down. "Jake, __i__ thought you were sick!?" "Bella, go away" He said in a monotonous voice. "Jake?" "We __can't be__ friends anymore, Bella." I noticed he hadn't called me Bells since the time I got here, what happened to my Jacob?" "We __can't be__.. friends?" "No, Bella. It's over." I panicked, you could hear it in my voice. "You're breaking up with me?!" My voice broke. "Bella, I'm not good for you." "What do you mean Jacob? You are good!" "No, not anymore. I used __to be__ good, a good kid, but everything is different now." I couldn't believe my ears. "What's changed? Talk to me Jake!" I urged. " I'm sorry Bella. It's my fault, not yours." "It's not you, it's me, huh?" I felt dizzy, the world seemed __to be__ spinning. "Go home Bella." He turned around. I lost my composure, I was falling. Everything turned black. _

_When __I opened my eyes. Everything was white. I realised soon enough where I was, I had been here __numerous__ times. The hospital. " How did I get here? " I asked. "A dark guy brought you in." "Jake?" I called hopefully. "He already left __sweety__, as soon as he brought you in he was gone." It felt like a dagger to my heart. Jake, I've lost him. First the love of my life and now Jake, my best friend.. no he was more than that. _

_"Now let's take care of you dear." The nurse said. She drew my blood and let me fill in some paper with too many questions. "The doctor will be here shortly." I immediately thought of Carlisle, but no that wasn't possible. __After a while of lying there and thinking about Jacob, the doctor showed up._

_" Bella Swan?" "Yes?" "So I have your results here." Nothing could have __prepared__ me for what was coming. "Ms. Swan, from the results of the blood work we concluded that you are pregnant. Congratulations!" If I could I've fainted again. _

_"Pregnant?" Fear overwhelmed me. "Yes, you're having a baby" I started crying inconsolably. What could I do? I was pregnant. I was having Jacob's baby, we were too young for this. How could this have happened? Then it hit me: we hadn't used a condom, and I wasn't on birth control. No matter how many times I ran over what happened that one time, I couldn't remember Jacob taking a condom. In the heat of things, we simply forgot. _

_Then something else came to me. It had been over two months ago! "How far am I?" My voice was trembling. "We need to do an ultrasound to confirm." While doing the ultrasound, the doctor said: "It's as I had expected, you're about thirteen weeks pregnant." It couldn't be. _

_When I got home I crashed. I broke down in tears and couldn't stop for hours. Thank god Charlie wasn't home yet. The doctor assured me he was bound to patient confidentiality and no one would find out. I had so many questions and no answers. Even if I couldn't tell Jake, he wasn't here so I couldn't cry in his arms. _

_That night I dreamt Jake was in my room. I missed him so much. He didn't do anything, he just stood there.__A few days later I heard something at my window. Jake was throwing peddles at it. "Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded. "Move aside." I didn't get what he was going at, until he climbed the tree next to my window. "Jake, that's crazy!" But it __was to late__. _

_He jumped and landed in an unusual elegant __manner__ next to me. "Hi Bells." He said with a faint smile, it wasn't my smile. What had happened to my Jacob? What __could've__ hurt him like this? "Bella, I __wànt__ to tell you what's going on, but __i__ literally can't." "You can't?" He sighed. "No, but you can find out." I got hope. "Do you remember the day at the beach, with the __quilleute__ legends?" I didn't have to think twice. "__Ofcourse__ I do." "Do you remember all the stories?" I tought a second about it. "Well, there was one about the cold-ones." He looked disappointed. "Right. But the other stories? The one about the history of our tribe." I couldn't remember, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't recall what he had said about the tribe. "Please remember Bella, I can't tell it. But you can find out. Things would be so much easier if you did." And he was gone. _

_That night I dreamt of Jake, I often did lately. But this time it was different. Jake ws next to me on the beach telling stories, the next second a giant russet wolf stood beside me. I remembered. I jumped out of bed, not caring about the time. I had to see Jacob. When I got there Jacob had already heard my car. He already stood outside. _

_" Jake I remembered." He let out a __sigh of relief__. "You did?" "Yes! The story about the wolves! The tribe members who turned into wolves to protect the others from the cold-ones." He smiled, it was my smile. "Bella, please brace yourself for what's going to happen next." "what's going to .." I couldn't finish my sentence. Jake had exploded! There was a giant russet wolf at the spot where Jake stood just one moment ago." Jake was a werewolf?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First and foremost I want to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Dottyanne, GlassHeart1993 and Delenaluver for their reviews! Reading them really motivates me.  
And now back to the story, this chapter might not be as interesting, but I feel Jacob's view is necessary from time to time. Please enjoy!  
Update: [1] English version of 'love in the ice' by DBSK. [2] Animal I have become by Three days grace.**

Jacob's POV

Me and Bells used to have a great time together. She was my life, my everything, she still is. But we had a rough time. Life seemed perfect, then I turned into a wolf. Who would've ever thought the stories were real? After she found out, things went better for a while. But she became distant. It's like she is avoiding me. I thought she had gotten over the fact that I was a shape shifter. Yes it was a huge shock, but she had handled it quite well. Or so I thought.

_My temperature had risen steadily over the last couple of months. I had a constant temperature of about 40°C, but I wasn't feeling sick. To be honest I had never felt better. I saw that Bella was on the mend. She smiled more often and she wanted to see me almost every day. Life was good._

_I was so nervous. " Hi bells." I said as she walked towards my house. "Hi Jake, what are we going to do today?" I wanted to ask her out, for real. I was scared, what if she said no? Ofcourse she often wanted to see me and we always had loads of fun. But a real date, I had no idea what she would say to that. She had been such a mess after he left. She had lost so much weight, I doubted it was even healthy anymore. She had always been slim, now she was plain skin and bones. You could still see her beauty, I wanted her to be healthy again though. Her eyes had gotten their sparkle back. I knew it was because of me, she lit up every time she saw me. All that didn't matter though, I was her best friend, she had never seen me as dating material. That hurt. But I would do anything to win her for me. I gathered my courage and showed her my favorite smile. "What are you thinking Jake?" She asked. I went for it._

_"Bells, I know it's not something we should do now. What do you think about seeing a movie together?" God, that didn't come out like me. It was so obvious I had been rehearsing this. I wanted to sweep her of her feet, this wouldn't do. To my surprise she started giggling, I had never heard her do so before. I looked at her in awe. "Bells?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Sorry Jake. It's just, the way you asked, it was actually kind acute." "CUTE?" I was shocked, she could cal me anything, but cute? I waited for her to say something. I could see the wheels in her head turning. I almost couldn't believe she as actually considering. I let out a smile. That jerked her out of her thoughts. "Ok, let's do this!" "Bells, REALLY?" I must've heard it wrong, I'm imagining things. 'I did ask you out on a DATE. Bells." She smiled at me. "I figured that out. Jake, I think I'm ready. I want to go on a date with you." She smiled again, this time reassuringly. "I'm so happy, what about Saturday? 7 p.m. ?" "sounds good." I thought I could explode from happiness._

I had no idea that my life would make such a drastic turn at the time. Still I don't regret asking Bella to go out with me. My only regret is hurting Bella with what happened afterwards.

_We were going to see a movie tonight, just me and Bells. I was never a person to care what I wore. Lately I even felt clothes were becoming unnecessary. It was warm enough without them, I couldn't remember when I started feeling that way. But that night I wanted to look my best. Our first date. This could be the start of the life I always dreamed of, a life with Bella.  
_

**_Like the stars which don't leave the darkened sky,  
Being together forever by the faith of love,  
If I could be that person,  
I'll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth  
_****_[1]_**

_I arrived at her house. I was early. She said she was going to drive, I wasn't exactly thrilled about that. Bells was a good driver, and the Chevy was a nice car, but it was way to slow. But I wasn't going to complain, I already got what I wanted. The least I could do was let her drive._

_When I saw her I was surprised, I had never seen her dressed up like this. Maybe for the prom last year, when she was going with him. I felt angry at te thought. I tried to calm down and focused on her, damn she was gorgeous. We talked the entire way to the movie theater. When we arrived she insisted on an action movie, instead of a romantic one. I had to admit, she was growing on me even more. I really didn't feel like watching romantic stuff, I would live my own romance._

_While watching the movie I started to sweat. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. But I felt my temperature rising quickly. This time I really had a fever, I felt terrible. But I had to stay strong, keep up appearances. I couldn't ruin our first date by getting sick. When she finally put her hand in mine I let out her favourite smile. She looked worried. "Jake?" She whispered. "Are you ok? You're really hot." "I know I'm hot Bells, but let's save that for after the movie." I winked at her. "Jake, i'm serious. I'm worried about you." I couldn't say anything after that. Things went from bad to worse. It felt like I was on fire, and not the pleasant way._

_The sweat dripped of my face. "Let's go out Jake, please." I didn't answer, I just stood up and followed her. We sat on the stairs next to the ticket counter. "Thanks bells, fresh air feels good." We sat there for a while, when suddenly I jerked up. I couldn't go on like this. I was going crazy. "Bells, I'm not feeling too good. I'm sorry, but could we go?" "Ofcourse Jake" She hooked her arm into mine, trying to support me. She put me in the passenger's seat and hurried to take place behind the steering wheel. She drove off as fast as her Chevy would go._

_"Hold on Jake, we're almost there." She said, I had never seen such a worried look on her face. "I'm so sorry, this was our first real date."I looked apologetic. "It's not your fault you're sick, Jake." She took one hand of the steering wheel and went through my hair. I tried to smile,it had never been this hard to smile. She parked in front of my house. She helped me out of the car and I hugged her really tight. "Bells, I'll call you as soon as I feel better. We still have to finish our date properly." It wasn't easy, but I winked at her and gave her something that was supposed to be her favourite smile. While walking to the front porch, the door opened. Dad took a glimpse of me and said I should come inside. "Bye, Bella. Give my regards to Charlie."He said. He slammed the door shut._

_I had ruined our date, to say the least. But the worst had yet to come. I shook uncontrollably thinking of how rude he had been to Bella. I felt a shiver down my spine. "Jacob." Dad said to me. I looked at him. "I think you'd better go outside." He said in calm tone. First I had to come inside? Then he kicks me out? What was that old man thinking? I did as he said, while I was walking for the door I felt that I was about to explode. I had no idea why, but I ran for it. The minute I got outside, I really DID explode. Suddenly I was on all fours, I had no idea what had happened._

**_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
[2]_**

_"Jake?" I heard. I looked around, there was nobody near me. It confused me. NOW I WAS HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD? I really must have gone crazy. "Jake, calm down. You're not crazy." The voice said. That's when I recognised it: it was Sam Uley. "Sam.. Sam Uley?" I couldn't say anything else. "I know you're confused. Come to my place I'll explain everything to you." My legs started moving towards Sam's house, I didn't even want to go there, my legs just started to run. When I looked to the ground, I didn't see my hands and feet. Even though I was on all four that was what I had expected. I saw four furry PAWS. I reached Sam's house in no time, was I really that fast_?

_Sam came out, so did Embry and a guy I recognised as Paul. "Embry? What is this about?" But I didn't hear the words come out of my mouth. All I heard was some strange barking sound. Embry and Paul looked at Sam. I followed their eyes and looked to Sam as well. Was this the moment? Would they perform some kind of ceremony that made me belong to their sect? "Jacob, don't freak out. We're going to phase too, it will be easier to explain." suddenly they exploded as well, three giant wolves stood in front of me. A movie started to play in front of my eyes, it was a bunch of memories. The first time Sam phased, not knowing how to phase back. Him going to the elders, with in the middle MY DAD. They decided that all the legends must have been true. Him finally being able to phase back. Paul and Embry that joined him. And finally me transforming in a giant wolf like them. "How? How do I know these things" I asked myself. But Sam answered. We're a pack of shape shifters. We can hear each others thoughts, when we are in wolf form. Sam explained me everything there was to know about being a shape shifter. He also told me I should stay away from Bella, she was not my imprint. It was dangerous for her and only the imprint could know the tribe secrets. I protested. Sam used his authority and forbid me to tell Bella anything._

_I was confused. I wanted to see Bella, I promised her I'd call. She tried to call me numerous times, I couldn't answer. What if I would hurt her? For her sake I had to give up our friendship, no matter what I had promised her. It broke me to pieces, I couldn't care less about an imprint. All I wanted was Bella, my Bells._

_I was just on my way to see the pack, we had to go run perimeters. To protect the tribe from vàmpires. Yes, that was also a part of the deal, we had to kill vampires. I had found out that Bella had been dating one of them, that LEECH, Edward Cullen. When I was walking towards Sam and the others, I heard Bella's car on the driveway. "Please no." I thought to myself. "Jake! … Jake!" She called at me. I slowly turned around to look at her. It pained me, but I had to chase her away." Bella, why are you here?"I asked in a vile tone. "I needed to see you Jake, I missed you. I was worried!" She paused for a moment. I wished I could hear what she was thinking at that moment. "Jake, i thought you were sick!?" "Bella, go away" I said in a monotonous voice. "Jake?" She pleaded. "We can't be friends anymore, Bella." It hurt so much to say that, I hoped she'd hear the pain in my voice. I hoped she'd hear I didn't want this ether. "We can't be.. friends?" "No, Bella. It's over." I said the words I thought I'd never say. I wanted to be with her. "You're breaking up with me?!" Her voice broke. "Bella, I'm not good for you." "What do you mean Jacob? You are good!" "No, not anymore. I used to be good, a good kid, but everything is different now."She looked at me in disbelief.. "What's changed? Talk to me Jake!" She urged. " I'm sorry Bella. It's my fault, not yours." "It's not you, it's me, huh?" She just stood there, something wasn't right. "Go home Bella." I turned around and started to walk away. I wanted to look at her one more time. I gave her a glimpse. That's when I saw her falling. I ran towards her as fast as I could and held her before she had reached the ground. "Jacob!" Sam was angry. " I'm sorry, Sam, I'm just going to bring her to a hospital. It's my fault she fainted, I at least have to make sure she'll be ok. I'll leave as soon as she's safe." He just nodded._

_I hadn't heard from her since the day that I dropped her off at the hospital. I was worried. I had to see her._

_I ran to her house and threw peddles at her window. "Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded. "Move aside." I climbed the tree next to her window. "jake, that's crazy!" But it __was to late__. I jumped and landed next to her. "Hi Bells." I said with a faint smile. "Bella, I __wànt__ to tell you what's going on, but __i__ literally can't." "You can't?" I sighed. "No, but you can find out." I saw hope in her eyes. "Do you remember the day at the beach, with the __quilleute__ legends?" "__Ofcourse__ I do." She answered immediately. "Do you remember all the stories?" "Well, there was one about the cold-ones." I couldn't help but look disappointed, ofcourse THAT she'd remember. "Right. But the other stories? The one about the history of our tribe." I saw the wheels in her head spin, but no answer. "Please remember Bella, I can't tell it. But you can find out. Things would be so much easier if you did." And so I left.__The next day I heard Bella's car stop on the driveway. I went outside in a hurry. " Jake I remembered." I couldn't help but let out a __sigh of relief__. "You did?" "Yes! The story about the wolves! The tribe members who turned into wolves to protect the others from the cold-ones." I smiled. "Bella, please brace yourself for what's going to happen next." "what's going to .." I didn't let her finish her sentence, I exploded. There was the giant wolf version of me, just where a second ago my human shape had been. Even though she had guessed it, she looked at me in awe.__Yes I was a 'werewolf'._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to put this online, I have been working on several chapters at the same time. This chapter is very short, but necessary. Tomorrow, I will try to put the next chapter online. And Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm not very confident in this chapter but please hang on! The next chapter will definitely be better!**

A/N Update: I wanted to put the next chapter online today. But my computer chrashed, I've lost the next two chapters I was abou to post, these were very significant chapters in the story. I will try as hard as I can to rewrite them asap. I'm sorry! 

Jake_ was a werewolf?_

_I almost couldn't comprehend. Even though I had already known when I woke from my dream. It still seemed so surreal. "Bells?" I hadn't noticed Jake phasing back. "Bells, I'm sorry for hurting you." "Jake? How could you Jake!?" I was angry. "I'm sorry Bells, I never wanted to hurt you!" He looked at me with, what I could only describe as, puppy eyes. "You didn't want to hurt ME?" "No, Bells. I would never willingly hurt you." What a hypocrite, was all I could think. "What about the people Jake? The people you hurt. The people you MURDERED!" He looked as if I had slapped him in the face, no the shock in his eyes was a lot worse. "mmurderedd?" He stuttered. "Yes Jake. It's not because you're a giant wolf that you can kill people!" "I never killed anyone. Unlike someone else!" He spit those words out. "What do you mean Jake?" "Your bloodsucker, Edward Cullen." I hadn't seen that one coming."You know as well as I do that he doesn't drink human blood." I thought it would be better not to mention Edward's rebellious years. "But, if you didn't kill those people, who did?" " That redhead vampire." "Victoria!?" I couldn't believe it. "She's been trying to cross our borders a couple of times now, we don't know what she wants." Ofcourse they didn't. I swallowed. "Me." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Bells?" "What I just said, she wants… me."_

_Victoria was after me, Jake was after Victoria. Jake was protecting me. And I had a child to protect. Victoria could kill me if she liked, but she couldn't have my baby. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore that the baby was a mere accident. The baby was not planned, and I had been angry for so long. Ofcourse it wasn't the baby's fault. But I didn't WANT to be pregnant, I didn't WANT to have a baby. Or so I thought. Edward was a vampire. I had put aside the idea of babies when I started dating him. I didn't need a baby as long as I had Edward. But Edward was gone now. Loving Jake didn't really change my idea on babies. Maybe it would someday, right now I was eighteen, I was too young. Jake was too young. We couldn't possibly be good parents, could we? But facing the possible loss of my child made me realise, I don't want to lose my baby. I love that little human inside me. Or werewolf, I added to the thought, smiling._

**[The end of her memory. The story goes on from where I left off at the middle of Chapter 2. She had just chased away Jake while she was lying in the sun. She had dinner with Charlie and headed in he shower.]**

Yes, that was only a month ago. I was still avoiding Jake. I was still avoiding everyone. Pregnancy was hard on me. I was five months along, it got harder to keep it hidden. I had gained so much weight. Luckily people seemed to think that I was getting on the mend. That I was trying to get my weight back that I had lost in the first half-year of Edward's absence. Nobody seemed to notice, that I weighed more now than every other time in my life, so far. The tears, the ones I cried for hurting Jake, dried up. I came out of the shower. My skin was all wrinkly from standing under the pouring water for so long. I had forgotten my book and blanket downstairs. I got dressed and ran down the stairs. About halfway down I missed a step. I fell hard. I was so scared. My back and my stomach were killing me. I screamed.

Charlie hurried over as soon as he heard me fall. He saw I was deeply in pain. "Bells, what are you doing?" "Not… the.. time, dad." I had to gasp for breath between words. Something was very wrong. " I'll get you to your room." That wouldn't do, I felt something warm in my panties. I was bleeding. There was no way back now. "Dad.. hospital…" He looked at me as if I was speaking Chinese. I had fallen down these stairs so often, never had I needed a trip to the hospital, at least not for this. "Dad, please." He helped me up and put me in the surveillance car. He drove as fast as the speed limits allowed him to, he was still the chief of police after all.

In the hospital they asked me what had happened. Charlie was standing beside me. I had to answer thought, for the sake of my baby. Charlie answered for me: "she fell down the stairs, she seems to have a lot of pain." I took a deep breath. "I'm five months pregnant, I think I'm bleeding." I had never seen Charlie's eyes become so large. He grabbed the counter. His breathing became faster, I could only compare it to a raging bull. Then he passed out. "The nurses will take care of him." The doctor said, first we need to take care of you. They did a bunch of examinations and concluded that everything was all right with the baby. But I had to rest a lot and I had to be very careful. It wouldn't take much for me to lose the baby after this. I was scared but so grateful. My baby was ok. But I wondered if I would be ok after facing Charlie.

The nurse rolled me in a wheelchair to the bed where Charlie was still unconscious. I had never seen Charlie faint before, this must have been a great shock to him. About five minutes later he regained conciousness. "Dad?" "Bells, please tell me I was just having a nightmare. You're not pregnant , right?" I could only look guilty. "Isabella Swan! It is not the time for jokes!" "Dad, I'm sorry. I was careless. I am pregnant. I have been for the last five months." "FIVE MONTHS!?" He tried to calm down. "Bella? Five months? What were you thinking?" "I couldn't tell you I'm sorry. When I found out two months ago I was confused and angry. I thought as long as I don't tell anyone, it won't be real." "Bella." He pitied me. I started crying. He didn't know what to do, he lifted my face up with his hand. " I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry." "Who is the father?" He asked as calmly as possible given the situation. "It's Jake." He swallowed. "Billy's boy?" "yes." "Does he know?" "Who?" "Billy ofcourse!" He waited a second. "You haven't told Jacob either!?" "I couldn't tell him,dad. How could I ruin is life. He's so young. We're so young!" "He has the right to know Bells." " I know, but the longer I waited, the more difficult it got." I started sobbing. Charlie hugged me. I felt him twitch when he felt that my stomach was so much bigger than he had noticed from seeing me in my big sweatshirts. "God, you really are pregnant." He muttered. He let out a small smile. "What are you going to do with the baby? You should have considered abortion." "NO! I did think about it, for a second. But because I was already three months along when I found out, it was out of the question. Besides no matter how angry and sad I was, I could never abort my child!" "Calm down Bells, I didn't mean it like that. So you're going to keep the baby, when it's born?" " Yes. Dad, I love my unborn child." "So I'm becoming a grandfather, huh?" He must have gotten over the initial shock, he smiled from one ear to the other. "I guess you are grandpa" I smiled back at him. "But you have to tell Jacob." I sighed. "I guess I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. It took me quite a while to reconstruct this chapter. I really hope you like it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Please review.  
Update: [1] 'Comatose' by Skillet.**

I was so relieved. I had never thought Charlie would adapt so quickly to the idea of having a grandchild so soon. He helped me whenever he could. But he didn't fail to ask me at least 5 times a day: "When are you going to tell Jake, Bells?" I knew I had to tell him, I would, when I was ready. A few days later, Jake called. He wanted to see me. "Ok, besides there is something important I need to tell you." I answered. I could almost see him smile at the other end of the line. "Today, 2 p.m." "See you later, Jake." "Bye Bells !"

It was only nine in the morning. I still had heaps of time before Jake would come. I had to figure out how to break the news to him. I tried numerous ways to tell him, none of them sounded quite right. It frightened me. I had gotten a very good insight in Jake as a person over the last year. But this time I had no idea what to expect. I could only hope he would forgive me for hiding this for so long.

I decided on taking a shower first. I was so nervous, I had to calm down. My muscles were aching. So was my back. Being pregnant was really uncomfortable. The shower really was the only thing that could help. I don't know how long I stood there. After I was done I brushed my teeth again and started on my hair. I hadn't taken the effort in quite some time. But today was special. I searched though my wardrobe. It was actually a good thing Charlie knew, aside from being so understanding he also urged me to buy some proper clothes. I had worn my sweatpants and sweatshirts for so long, but it was everything but comfortable. My sweatpants was too big to wear under my stomach, but too small to wear over it. Charlie had forced me to go shopping for some maternity clothes. To be honest, I was relieved. Now at least I had clothes that fit me. They weren't really my style, but it was better than what I had been wearing for the last couple of months. For today I took a new pair of pants and a sweatshirt. Underneath the sweatshirt I wore a tight-fitting maternity top. Charlie scolded me when I came downstairs. "Bells, you have new clothes! Why are you still wearing that?" "I'm going to tell Jake today. I down want him to go into shock when he sees me. I want to explain properly, before showing him." He nodded. It was noon, but I wasn't hungry. I needed fresh air while waiting for Jacob. I decided to sit on the porch for a while.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, right in front of me… Edward. It couldn't be an illusion, an illusion could never be this perfect. He turned around as he heard the door close behind me. He took me in. After mere seconds he froze. The look on his face was one of disbelief, disgust, anger and pity.  
He could see it. HE KNEW. "Bella, who did… this?" "Why did you come back, Edward?" It was strange seeing him. He used to be the center of my universe. Everything was so different now. I was happy to see him in a way, he was real and so was his family. But he wasn't supposed to find out like this. Jake should have been the first to know, besides Charlie. "Don't change the subject Bella! Who did this to you?" He was furious. "It's not like that." "There's no need to be ashamed, Bella. It's not your fault!" I was getting irritated. He was going to drag this out of me and he would not be happy about it. Then again, should I really consider his feelings at this moment? He never considered how I felt when he left. "Who took advantage of you, Bella? What did he look like? I'll tear him to pieces! That scum who touched you!" I had never seen Edward this angry. Things couldn't go on like this. "Enough, Edward! Nobody took advantage of me! I didn't resist. I LIKED IT!" He looked at me as if I hit him with something, really hard. " You… liked it?" He asked. He really wasn't able to comprehend. "But …" I had reached the point of no return. "I slept with Jake. I'm carrying Jake's child." He looked at me as if he were insulted. "That quilleute kid?" Now I was insulted. "He is not a KID! He is more of a man than you are! He didn't leave me. He was here for me when I needed a friend." He grinned. "You slept with him because he comforted you?" "No Edward. It's nothing like that. Maybe I didn't really realize at the time, but I love him. I always did. But the day you left, my world changed. Jake is now the center of my universe." He froze. I hurt him. But that wasn't the reason why he froze. All he said was: "He didn't know." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He couldn't know. He couldn't possibly know that I hadn't told Jake … unless. He must have heard Jake's thoughts. Jake was here! My head was spinning. He was too early! It was hardly 12 o'clock, we had agreed on meeting at two. "Jake! Jake please, talk to me!" But it wasn't Jacob who answered. "He's gone, Bella. I'm so sorry." I couldn't take it. Jake left. I felt nauseous. I was falling. I hit something hard. Everything went black.

"Bella?" I was confused. Where was I? "Jake?" I asked. "No Bella, it's Edward." I opened my eyes, and sure as hell, there he was. I was in my room. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed. Everything came back to me. "Jake!" "Calm down Bella. Think things through." I couldn't believe my ears! "There is nothing to think about! I need to see Jacob, NOW!" I got up too fast. "whoa." Edward helped me sit again. "You shouldn't see him anymore." "I HAVE to see him!" He sighed. "Bella, he's a werewolf! He's dangerous!" He couldn't possibly be serious. "Seriously Edward? I can't see Jake because he turns into a wolf from time to time?" "They're unpredictable." " You're such a hypocrite! It's ok to be with a vampire, but a shape shifter is too dangerous?" I clearly insulted him, but I couldn't care less. "Bella, please." His pleading eyes would have won me over before he had left. Things were different now. "You hurt me more than any physical injury could, by leaving me. Don't tell me what to do, Edward." I felt strong enough to stand again. I jerked up and ran to the door. " I'm going to see Jake. Don't you try to stop me!" I marched out . I drove off as fast as my Chevy would go. I reached Jacob's house. Before I could knock, the door went open. It was Billy. "Hello Bella." He didn't even bother to look me in the face, his eyes just went straight down to my stomach. Ofcourse, he knew. "Hi Billy, I need to talk to Jacob." I couldn't care less what he was looking at, I didn't have time for this. "Jacob is not home." But he certainly had been. "Do you know where he went. I really need to talk to him. NOW." "He came back to say goodbye. He didn't tell me where he was going." His voice was calm and composed as ever. But he was blaming me. I had chased his only son away. "He only said he would be gone for a while." I needed something to support me, I grabbed the doorpost. Jake wouldn't be back for a while. I couldn't hold back any longer. Even though Billy was standing in front of me I burst into tears. "I'm sorry Billy, I better go now." I muttered.

Back home, it truly hit me. Jake ran! He found out and he ran! Even though I couldn't blame him. I should've told him myself, I should've told him earlier. He might never return. My hopes on a happy family of three flew out the window. I heard footsteps on the staircase. Charlie knocked my door and entered without even waiting for my response. "And? Did you tell him?" I shook my head. "You didn't?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "No, he overheard my conversation with Edward … " "Edward? Not that Cullen boy? How does he dare to speak to you after, after…" He couldn't continue. "That's not the point dad, Jake ran away." "He took it hard, huh?" "This was not the way, dad. I was going to tell him properly." "He'll turn around Bells." Charlie hugged me. It was strange how things had changed between us since he knew about the baby. "I don't think so, dad. I don't think he will."

**_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_**

**_Tell me that you will listen_**  
**_Your touch is what I'm missing_**  
**_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_**  
**_[1]_**

Seconds seemed to last hours. Hours seemed to last days. Weeks passed. Still no sign of Jacob. Edward on the other hand was very caring. He helped me get around. He helped me put my mind of things, of Jake. Charlie didn't know Edward was stopping by daily. It was better not to tell him. In the meanwhile, Alice also found out about me being pregnant. She could just enter the house through the front door. Charlie held no grudge towards Alice. He was happy that I had someone to talk to. Still, I needed Jake. Edward, Alice and Charlie managed to get through my mood swings. But they couldn't comfort me like Jake could. Pregnancy was hard on me, I looked like a whale. I was almost six months along, I didn't want to know what I would look like at nine months. But it also made me smile. Jake was tall, buff guy. If it was a boy it would definitely look like his father. A strong and healthy boy.

A month after the disaster with Jacob, the telephone rang. Charlie picked up. Charlie would do as many things as he could while he was at home. "Swan residence" I couldn't hear who was on the other end of the line. To be honest I wasn't really interested either. "mhm, Yes. She's here." Great, they wanted to talk to me. I shook my head at Charlie, I didn't feel like walking to the phone. "Well, It would be better if you could stop by. Bella isn't feeling too good." Charlie listened to the person on the other end. "Ok, we'll be expecting you." He said and hung up. "Dad, I'm really not in the mood!" I knew it couldn't be Alice or Edward, they wouldn't call. So the only possibility was someone from school. I had graduated last June and I hoped to be able to avoid them until the baby was born. "Bells, sometimes you have to do things you don't really want to do."

Ten minutes later, there was someone at the door. Charlie opened the door, since I couldn't be bothered. " I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Hi Bells." I knew that voice, better than any other. For weeks I had hoped to hear this voice again. It sounded even better than I imagined. "Jake!" I yelled, smiling. I wanted to jump up, it hurt so much. I had to catch my breath while sitting down again. "I'll go.. water the flowers." Charlie said. It was a lame excuse since we didn't have flowers in our house or in the garden. But I appreciated that he wanted to give us some privacy.

"Bells." "Oh Jake, I've missed you so much!" I started crying, damn hormones. He sat beside me. "I'm sorry Bells. I needed some time to process things." "Jake, don't. Don't apologize. I was wrong. I should have told you earlier. I was planning to tell you that day." I sighed. "I wish you would have told me. Yes I freaked, but I should've been here for you. Right from the start." I leaned towards him. To my surprise he didn't feel hot anymore. "Bells, you are warmer than you used to be." "It's the puppy inside me I guess." I smiled. He smiled back. He gently took me into his arms. "I'll never leave you again Bella." I felt home again, lying in his arms. "I will take care of you and our baby." He laid his hand on my belly and whispered: "Hello, little one. It's your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself before. But I'm going to be your best friend!" Finally our family was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please keep reviewing! It's very interesting to hear someone else's thoughts on this story. So here is Chapter six. This is actually the same events from Chapter five, but from Jacob's perspective. I hope you guys like it. And please look forward to the next chapter!**

Jacob's POV

Bella was avoiding me, that much was certain. But why? More time passed, we hardly saw each other anymore. If I went to visit her, she'd say she was busy or tired. I was busy too, that redhead still tried to get to Bella. But I still made time for Bella as often as I could. We were dating right? Or, not? Maybe me turning into a wolf meant that it was over before it had begun. She was different. Not just the way she acted, no. She even smelled more like me, or was I just imagining things? I must have. How could I be so certain of the way she smelled, she wouldn't let me come close. No, she couldn't smell like me, I hadn't held her in ages!

I had to see her, talk to her. So I called her. We talked for a little while, finally she agreed to see me later on today. She said she needed to tell me something. Maybe I would find out why she was being so distant lately. We had arranged to meet at 2 p.m. The entire morning I was nervous. I ran around like a headless chicken. I couldn't do anything useful and Billy was really getting annoyed by my behavior. "Jacob. Son?" "Yes, old man?" "Could go please go and annoy some other people? I can't concentrate on the football on TV!" Of course. He couldn't concentrate on the match. I let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll head out. See you later!" I stepped out of the house and went to the garage. At least I couldn't annoy my car. Maybe working on it would calm me down. I sat there for about an hour. That was it.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see her, now. Waiting for two more hours would be torment. Without realizing what I was doing I started to run towards her house. When I reached the edge of the forest, I saw her standing in front of her house. She wasn't alone. Then I recognized him, I released a growl, that leech! Didn't he have an ounce of shame? How could he appear in front of her after all that he had done to her. She had been in such a rough shape. Besides, this was MY moment. I needed to talk to Bella! When I wanted to step in, I overheard them talk.

"Bella, who did… this?" He asked her. What a very strange way to start a conversation after not seeing each other for about a year. "Why did you come back, Edward?" She asked in reply. She didn't seem very happy with her guest . I straightened my posture. Way to go Bells! "Don't change the subject Bella! Who did this to you?" He was furious. I didn't understand. What was he talking about? Hé was the reason she had been only a shim of what she used to be. But could he still see that? I mean she looked way better now. "It's not like that." She said. Not like what? This was getting stranger by the second. "There's no need to be ashamed, Bella. It's not your fault!" She was getting really irritated. I liked the way she acted towards him, but that didn't mean I understood any of it. "Who took advantage of you, Bella? What did he look like? I'll tear him to pieces! That scum who touched you!" I could hardly process the thought of someone taking advantage of her, when she immediately replied: "Enough, Edward! Nobody took advantage of me! I didn't resist. I LIKED IT!" He looked at her as if she had hit him with something, really hard. " You… liked it?" He asked. Now I was really confused, what had Bella hidden from me? Why didn't she tell her best friend, her LOVER? AND why does that leech seem to know about it. "But …" He started, but she interrupted him. "I slept with Jake. I'm carrying Jake's child." Did she really just say what I thought she said? I felt like I couldn't get any air anymore. I couldn't breathe. Bella, my Bella, was PREGNANT? It couldn't be. "That quileute kid?" I didn't even care that leech insulted me, I didn't even process what he said. I kept repeating the same words in my head: "I slept with Jake. I'm carrying Jake's child." "He is not a KID! He is more of a man than you are! He didn't leave me. He was here for me when I needed a friend." The leech grinned. "You slept with him because he comforted you?" That I heard. She did? No, Bells isn't like that. She wouldn't do that to me, right? "No Edward. It's nothing like that. Maybe I didn't really realize at the time, but I love him. I always did. But the day you left, my world changed. Jake is now the center of my universe." All I could think of was: "Why didn't she tell me? How could she not tell me?" Edward probably had heard my thoughts, because all he said was: "He didn't know." No, I didn't know. I was completely kept in the dark. I panicked. I turned around. I couldn't control myself anymore I started to run and phased mid-air. I was… I was going to be a father? When? How? We hadn't slept together since… since… I couldn't believe it, It had been over four months! How long had she been pregnant? In the distance I could hear Bella call: "Jake! Jake please, talk to me!" I couldn't respond. For her sake and mine I kept on running, who knows what I'd do if I turned around." I let out a howl.

I don't know for how long I had been running. When I came to a halt, I noticed the scenery had completely changed. Apparently I had been running up north, my surroundings were a lot like the forests near Forks only these were completely covered in snow. The snow was a nice change underneath my paws. White, soft, cold snow. Running had cleared my mind. But I couldn't hide any longer from the pain. She had been hiding this for me for all this time. Why would she do that? She knows she can tell me anything. Could she? I mean, I was going to be a father! Would I really have reacted very differently if she had told me some months ago?

I decided not to return to the reserve, besides a short stop at home. I briefly explained things to my old man and said I wouldn't come back anytime soon. I left the house, phased and started to run again. I needed time to think. The rest of the pack tried to convince me to go back. I shut them out. I was angry, confused, but most of all scared. A baby, one of those crying, screaming, pooping creatures, constantly in need of help. How could two teenagers possibly raise a child. We hadn't even been together for long, and during most of the time we had avoided each other. Nice parents we would make.

Days passed, weeks went by. Slowly I started to realize how much I missed her. But I needed to know why she had hidden all this for me. Was a such incompetent person? Didn't she want me to help out with the baby? That must have been it. Maybe she didn't want to be stuck with me for the rest of her life. Still I needed to hear this from her.

A month after I had overheard Bella and Eward's conversation, I decided I should call her. Confront her. I needed answers. I needed them, now. Charlie answered the phone: "Swan residence." "Uhm Charlie? It's Jacob. Is Bella home?" I asked insecure. "mhm, Yes. She's here." I let out a sigh of relief. "Could you hand over the phone to her?" "Well, It would be better if you could stop by. Bella isn't feeling too good." Bella wasn't feeling to good? Was there something wrong with the baby? "She isn't feeling too good? I'll come over straight away!" I nearly shouted the last sentence. "Ok, we'll be expecting you." Charlie answered, but I wasn't really listening anymore. I hung up.

Ten minutes later, I arrived at her house. I rang the doorbell. Charlie opened the door, he let me pass right away, not saying anything. I Walked towards the couch. "Hi Bells." I said in a faint voice. I was so embarrassed. I left a pregnant girl by herself, just when she needed me the most. "Jake!" She yelled, smiling. She wanted to jump up. It looked like she was in pain, by such an everyday action. She had to catch my breath while sitting down again. "I'll go.. water the flowers." Charlie said. It was a lame excuse since they didn't have flowers in their house or in the garden. But I appreciated that he wanted to give us some privacy.

"Bells." I said. Pain, regret and shame were reflected in my eyes. "Oh Jake, I've missed you so much!" She started crying. I sat beside her. "I'm sorry Bells. I needed some time to process things." "Jake, don't. Don't apologize. I was wrong. I should have told you earlier. I was planning to tell you that day." She sighed. This wasn't an easy conversation. "I wish you would have told me. Yes I freaked, but I should've been here for you. Right from the start." She leaned towards me. To my surprise I didn't feel hot, compared to her skin, anymore. "Bells, you are warmer than you used to be." "It's the puppy inside me I guess." She smiled. I smiled back with her favorite smile. I gently took her into my arms. "I'll never leave you again Bella." It felt so natural holding her in my arms. "I will take care of you and our baby." I laid my hand on her belly and whispered: "Hello, little one. It's your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself before. But I'm going to be your best friend!" I loved that little one straight away, even though I had never met him or her. Finally our family was complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. The seventh chapter is finally up! This was one of the chapters I needed to rewrite. I'm still not as pleased with it as I was with the former version. But it is what it is. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing! I would like to hear your thoughts on the story and maybe any ideas. Song: [1] The pogues - 'I love you 'till the end'**

After that, I went to visit her every day. Things seemed to calm down. Sam had offered me the position of alpha after my return, it was a big responsibility, but so was being a father. So I accepted. We got a certain kind of routine. For the next month, month and a half, I visited her daily. Bella and I quit high school. We decided we could always finish it after the baby was born. For now, I had a lot on my mind, leading the pack and taking care of Bella whenever I could. For Bells school was entirely out of the question. Even on her good days she wasn't able to go further than the mailbox.

Usually I got up at four to run patrols, knowing Bella would still be sleeping at that time. When she got up, at about nine, I'd go and visit her. I'd help her with whatever she needed me to do. After lunch I'd go run patrols again, so I could be with her in the evening. We had a lot of things to discuss and arrange before the baby was born. We decided we'd live at Charlie's house at first, given that my house was already too small for two, let alone four people. I built a crib that we placed in Bella's room, or what would be our room after the birth. For now I still went home every night, I didn't want to wake her up when I had to leave every morning. I was also looking for a job. We needed to save up. Because the moment we'd have enough money, we decided we'd go and live on the reserve.

About two weeks before her due date, I wanted to surprise her. I had made her a rocking chair. I was thrilled about it and I couldn't wait to show it to her. I borrowed Sam's car, since mine was not big enough. I put the rocking chair in the back and called her I was on my way like I always did.  
I parked the car further off than necessary, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I walked to her house. She was already outside when I got there. Standing on the lawn in front of her house. She didn't notice me. She wasn't alone. I should've known, that leech was here too. He didn't seem to upset her though, he'd better not! I just stood there, watching her. My girl. She had always been very beautiful, but now she was really glowing.

_**I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me  
Where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you 'till the end  
[1]**_

Things changed in a matter of seconds. I saw the leech crouch, In a protective kind of way. Then I saw her. That redhead vampire, Victoria. I was so distracted by Bella, I had failed to notice her presence. The leech didn't. I was about to shift when I saw the redhead vampire launch herself at Bella. The leech growled and jumped in between, pushing Bella back and taking the blow himself. Unfortunately the leech wasn't too careful, he used too much strength when pushing Bella.

She hit the side of her house really hard and fell to the ground. She didn't move. My heart seemed to stop for a second. I leaped at her. When I got to her I saw she was bleeding severely. Blood ran between her legs. I panicked. Carefully I took her in my arms and lifted her up. I started running as fast as my legs would carry me, running towards the hospital. I left that redhead to the leech, taking care of her was the least he could do. The last thing I heard from there was the sound of wolves growling, my pack had arrived. I fastened my pace, I ran like never before. I couldn't think about what had happened. She needed to be ok. I needed her to be ok.

I finally reached the hospital, after what seemed like ages. I shouted. "Somebody, help! She needs help!" A pair of women in white rushed towards us. "What is the problem?" They asked in a tone that seemed way too calm. "She's pregnant. She hit a wall really hard, she's unconscious, she won't stop bleeding!" I rambled on, unable to think straight. They needed to help her, _now_. Some doctor came running with two other nurses and a stretcher. I put Bella on there as gently as I could. They all started running as if someone had given them a sign. I followed. While running the doctor asked me all sorts of questions: "What happened?" "Has she been unconscious the entire time?" "How long has she been unconscious?" "How far along is she?" "Were there any problems during the pregnancy?" I answered those questions in a blur. It took me a while to realize we had stopped running. Why did they stop? We couldn't afford to lose any more time!

I looked up. I hadn't realized the doctor who was treating her, was the vampire doctor. I didn't have the strength to hate him. I was desperate. It didn't matter who helped her, as long as she got better. As long as Bella and our child were ok. "Sir." The vampire doctor addressed me. As soon as he did, I knew something was terribly wrong. He knew me. He knew Bella. Why would he address me with sir? "Sir, I need you to sign this form for me." He said in a very calm tone. "What is it?" I snarled back at him. "Sir, please calm down. This form states that if the lives of both mother and child are in danger, we are obliged to save the mother's life. Even if that means the child won't make it." I felt like a had took a huge blow. Now I had to choose? I had to choose between the love of my life and my own unborn child? How cruel!

I couldn't breathe. I was about to faint. I had to stay strong. I pulled myself together. I need to save Bella. I took the form out of the hands of the vampire doctor, staining it with Bella's blood that covered my hands. Just when I was about to sign the form, Bella grabbed my wrist. She didn't have a lot of strength left, I could feel. In a faint whisper she said: "Please. Jake. Our baby." "Bells." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Jacob, please." Her grip on my wrist loosened and her hand fell back on the stretcher. This was worse than torment. My heart was ripped to pieces. How could I choose? "Sir, we _have _to hurry. We're losing them! Both." The vampire doctor urged as Bella lost consciousness again. "Please sign!" He urged again. "I… can't." I sighed. "I can't sign it. If Bella loses the baby, she won't survive it." It pained me to take such a risk, but I knew what I said was true. Bella would blame me forever. If she would even care to keep on living. The doctor nodded and they started running again, stopping me from entering the room with them. "Wait here." The doctor said while pointing to a couple of chairs.

I slid onto the nearest chair. My head resting in my hands. It covered my face in blood. Her blood. I was on the edge of losing everything. Just when I got her back. And our baby. The world started spinning. My surroundings seemed to lose its colour. Maybe it was just me. But all happiness seemed to have disappeared from the planet. II don't know how long I sat there like that. It seemed to be forever. Suddenly two nurses appeared from the room where they had taken Bells. "Sir?" "I jerked up. "Yes? How are they?" They hesitated. That couldn't be good. "Sir. It might be best if you would take a seat." I sat down obediently, scared of what they were about to tell me. She couldn't be dead, could she? "Sir. First we need to tell you that your wife is having twins." I couldn't care less that they had just called me Bell's husband. What did they say? Twins? "How are they?" It didn't matter if they were twins or not. I needed to know how they were doing. "It might be best to notify the other relatives. You should prepare yourself for the worst."

It felt like I had just received a huge blow to the chest. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't possibly lose all three, could I?

I started moving automatically. When I stopped I found myself just outside the hospital. I felt like I could stop myself from phasing, I started running as fast as I could. At the edge of the forest I swiftly took my pants of. A shiver ran down my spine as I phased. I could hear the others. Apparently they, and the leech, had taken care of that redhead vampire. I couldn't even be happy about it. The others were shocked when I thought about what the nurses just told me. I heard Seth phase. He would probably fill my dad in on the recent turn of events. The next thing I heard was Sam's voice, him now being the Beta wolf in the pack. "Jake, you should inform Charlie. Seth and I will bring Billy too." I felt everyone's compassion as he said that. "Thanks guys. " I said in an almost sedated kind of tone. I felt numb. I let out one last howl and phased back. It was time to call Charlie.

I put my clothes back on and walked back inside. How could I tell Charlie his daughter might not survive this very day. In a daze I took my old, rundown cellphone and dialed Charlie's number. "Charlie Swan speaking." "Charlie, it's Jacob." "Oh, Hi Jacob. Could you tell Bells I'll be home late? And I would greatly appreciate it if you could stay with her until I get home." I couldn't answer. "Jacob, is something wrong?" I swallowed. "Charlie .. " I sighed. "Charlie, it's Bella. She's in the hospital." Charlie's voice got excited. "She's giving birth!? Jacob, why didn't you say so in the first place! I'll be right there!" "Charlie …" He had almost hung up. "Charlie, she isn't … Charlie. She had an accident. Things don't look too good …" Charlie went silent. "You have to come to the hospital straight away. They … They told me to … to prepare for the worst." The line went dead. I assumed he was on his way. I slid back on the chair where I had been sitting.

A few seconds later Seth and Sam arrived with my old man. He was never a man of many words. "Son." Was all he said. But even so It calmed me down a little. Seth gave me a brotherly hug. Sam gave me a sympathetic look. He was never the one to hug. "I.. can't lose them." I said with a pleading voice. "We know, Jake." Seth answered. Charlie came running. "How is she!?" He asked shouting from the other end of the corridor. When he reached us I answered. "Their lives are in danger, they're doing all they can. So far that's all we know." He collapsed right next to me. "She's having twins." I added absent mindedly. The nurse who had brought me news earlier came back. Both me and Charlie jerked up, simultaneously we asked: "How are they?" She spoke directly to me, not knowing the relation between Bella and the others: "Sir."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally! Chapter eight of Change of Heart is online! I'm sorry it took such a long time. Heaps of work for school and a writers' block stopped me from posting this sooner. Thank you for the nice reviews and for being patient. I hope I won't disappoint with this chapter. I'm not sure wether I should continue this story or end it here. If this is the end I might write a oneshot about this later on. What do you guys think? Let me know! Enjoy.**

* * *

-x-

_**How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place in time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away**_

When I woke up, I found myself sitting on a chair next to her bed. My hand still holding hers, like the past 10 hours. She hadn't moved an inch and her breathing was slow but steady. After the nurse informed me on her condition, I rushed to her side.

_"How are they?" I asked. "Sir." The nurse said. I was losing it, so many thoughts ran through my mind. "How are they? They are alright, right?" I urged, pleaded to know. She hesitated to answer and it frightened me. Finally, she said: "You're the proud father of twins, a son and a daughter." I couldn't help but smile. I was a father now. But my smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "And Bella?" I asked her nervously. "Sir, they did all they could." She paused, it felt like my heart had stopped, when finally she went on: "She's alive, but barely. We had to put her in a coma. You might want to say your goodbyes."_

"_Is this really happening?" I thought to myself as I slid back on my chair. I felt like the force of the world hit me all at once. Just when everything had fallen into place, me, Bells, our babies… And now I could lose her. I stared in front of me. I vaguely saw Seth supporting Charlie as he too let the terrible news sink in. I tuned out the world. I saw lips moving, people trying to make me respond, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear a thing._

_**If you are granted a wish  
What kind of wish will you make?  
I probably can answer without any doubt  
That I want to see you once again**_

It was hard seeing her like this. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. As I sat there I imagined how things should've been. Throughout the delivery, I would've held her hand the entire time, she would've shouted terrible things at me and I would've said she was right. Bells, sitting here with the twins in her arms, tired but happy. Our family walking in with balloons and gifts to meet our babies and to congratulate us.

Sadly enough, reality wasn't even close to that. I felt a need to go see my babies, but I didn't want to leave Bells either. She might not have much longer. The thought frightened me, having to go on without her… I wanted to lose it, I wanted to break down. but I couldn't. I had a pack to run and a family to take care off. Two little humans who were counting on me. I really hoped that they would get to meet their mom. Bells would make a great mother. I was torn between hope and despair.

Charlie walked in. I had never seen this side of him. Then again, he must've thought the same about me. "How is she?" He asked, not that I needed to answer for him to know. "Pretty much the same, at least she didn't get worse." He nodded and sat on a chair on the other side of her bed. "I've been visiting the twins, they're beautiful." I felt a lump in my throat. Ofcourse they'd be beautiful, half of their genes are bells'. "I hope to be able to visit them soon. If only Bells would be out of danger."

For the next couple of hours we sat there in silence, watching Bella's steady breathing. Every 30 minutes a nurse came to check on her, still no change in her condition. Sitting there, waiting drained my energy. And not just my energy by the looks of it, Charlie had fallen asleep. The sound of him snoring and the sounds of the machines were filling the room. There was a silent knock on the door. And a nurse wheeled my old man in. I stood up and went over to hug him. Right now, I needed a hug.

My old man saw the confident, carefree Jacob crumble away in front of him. I could hardly imagine losing Bella. But my dad had to raise me and my sisters without our mother. I saw the fear in his eyes, fear that would have to go through the same thing. "How about you take a break, son? Me and Charlie will keep an eye on her." I frowned. Leaving Bella. "Dad…" "Son, you need to drink and eat something. And I'm sure you want to see your babies." I had to admit he was right. I didn't really feel like eating anything. But I had to keep my energy level up. So I nodded silently.

I took one more look at Bells and kissed the back of her hand gently. I put my hand on my dad's shoulder for a second as I headed for the door. "Do you want anything?" I asked. "I'm good, but maybe you could bring a coffee for Charlie. He'll need it when he wakes up." I held the doorknob in my hand and said: "Sure thing." I walked out. When I headed to the coffee machine, I walked by the counter. I couldn't believe he had the guts to come here! The stench of leech filled the room, and I released a silent grown. I knew he'd be the only one who could hear it, if he hadn't already picked up my thoughts.

Edward was standing there. My blood was boiling. Apparently he was waiting for someone to answer his questions. I was glad the vampire doctor wasn't on duty, as he wasn't related to her, they wouldn't let him pass. He turned around, he looked tormented. "Good." I thought. "How is she, Jacob?" Him asking was a mere formality, I knew he would know the answer as soon as I thought of it. His face darkened when I thought of what the nurse had told me. The sight of Bella lying motionless on the hospital bed, surrounded by machines, which she couldn't live without.

"Outside." Was all I said. Even though he wasn't standing near me, I knew he could hear me. I headed for the door, turning my back to him. Strangely enough, I knew he wouldn't attack me. I knew he blamed himself. At least he had some decency. I heard his footsteps behind me, so I knew he was following. I kept on walking when I got outside, when I passed the first couple of trees I stopped. He did the same. "This is all your fault!" I growled. "If she dies, you'll have her blood on your hands!"

I knew he was hard as stone. But this was the first time he stood there, immobile like a statue. He didn't say anything in his defense, he didn't do anything, which only angered me even more. My whole body started shaking and within seconds a huge russet wolf stood where I had been standing. Edward on the other hand didn't move a muscle. He didn't even blink. I put my ears in my neck and showed my canines, while releasing a menacing growl.

More wolves phased, linking in with the pack mind. Seth, Leah, Paul and Embry were closing in on me. Shouting different things in their minds. "Jake." Called Leah. "Jake, now is not the time!" Said Embry. "Jake, Bella and your babies need you." Said Paul. And Seth shouted: "We can't fight the Cullens, Jake! Think about it." They weren't trying to force me into backing down. There was ni way they could. They were giving me advice. I could feel their integrity. I stood taller. My ears perked up and I covered my canines, at the very moment they reached the spot where me and Edward were standing.

It was no use fighting now, I already had waisted too much time on that leech. Me and Seth shifted back as the others stayed, making sure Edward wouldn't follow to the hospital. Seth took me to the nursery. He had been there before with my old man. Seth smiled as he pointed out my two little ones. "Congrats Jake. They are beautiful." Seth said. Not without difficulty I smiles slightly at him. They were gorgeous. They were like the perfect blend of me and Bells.

The boy was small but seemed strong, while his sister seemed so vulnerable. She was tiny. A nurse came towards us and asked if I was the father. Seth replied in my stead. The nurse smiled and asked me if I wanted to hold them. "I do." I answered without hesitation. I was scared that I'd do something wrong, but I also felt that I needed to hold them. The moment the nurse placed them in my arms was wonderful. From that moment on I knew, even though I might not be a perfect father and make many mistakes, I'd do everything I can for them and protect them with my life.

After fifteen minutes I put them both back in their small beds and went back to Bella's room. I brought the coffee for Charlie, who was awake by then. "Thanks Jacob." He said. He still looked tired. But I didn't say anything about it. "Seth will take you home in half an hour." I said to my old man. "Okay son." He replied. He knew I wouldn't leave the hospital. I couldn't leave her side.

My old man had left and Charlie went to the bathroom. I was happy to have some time alone with her. Even though she didn't respond. I decided to tell her how beautiful our babies are and which features they had inherited from her and which ones from me. I also asked her how we would name them and that we would need to have another crib. I promised her I would make another one as soon as possible. I took her hand and put it against my cheek, while I talked to her. After whet seemed like an eternity, a miracle happened. Bella slowly opened her eyes.


End file.
